The Plan of Haruhi Suzumiya
by bakercomics
Summary: Haruhi is acting off. She plans a dinner out of nowhere and stops pushing Kyon around. What does Kyon think she's up to now?


The words "I love you" never really mattered to me in the first two years of high school. It was overused and didn't really mean much to people like us, the SOS Brigade. Our mission was simple: Keep Haruhi from destroying the universe and we'll get by. It was hopefully a temporary mission that would eventually come to an end. If you are reading this, you probably know what I'm talking about.

Anyway, those three words were useless to some of us and it was made out to be hell for every last high schooler. Even if I was wrong, it is hell one way or another. As I got older, I was proven wrong and learned a lesson: Life tends to come and go.

Looking back I remember the times we all shared and realized, normal or not it fufilled my days as a high schooler. I traveled back in time, saw an alternate dimension, met a clone of Haruhi, etc. It was an experience given to none other than the SOS Brigade. An physical form of God, a suck-up esper, an android, a moe time traveler, and me, a normal man who was 'chosen'.

It was August, a good 4 months since everything happened back in April (note: reference to Surprise of Haruhi Suzumiya Part 2). It was peaceful even though I was pushed around by Haruhi, still. We didn't do much anymore compared to months prior, I guessed it was a winding down period until we were comfortable to be running around with our heads cut off.

One afternoon, after a cup of Mikuru's tea and seeing what Nagato was reading, I was playing a game once again with Koizumi, like a normal day. Suddenly, Haruhi bursts in, like she usually does, yelling about some epiphany or discovery that day. She then goes to the computer and sits there all day looking for phenomenon. But something was to happen that day, and I was about to find out.

Strangely, it didn't actually start until the end of club.

Haruhi suddenly stood.

"Attention SOS Brigade! I am ordering a meeting at the restaurant tonight at 6 sharp. Come early, nicely dressed, and hungry!" she announced.

"What would this meeting be for, Ms. Suzumiya?" Koizumi asked.

"It will be addressed there," Haruhi answered. I rolled my eyes.

 _Great. Another Haruhi plot._

"And why is this so sudden?" I asked, in my suspicious tone.

"Because I said so, Kyon! Be there or be penalized!" She ordered.

 _Wow. She seems more pushy about events than normal._

"Whatever. I was gonna be bored tonight anyway," I said.

Haruhi smiled, probably something she was thinking in response of what I said.

"Club dismissed!" Haruhi announced.

Mikuru was strangely quiet. Something was going to happen and I knew it.

I began to walk home when I heard Haruhi running and saying my name.

"Kyon! Wait up!" she yelled.

"What do you want?" I asked.

She was now in front of me.

"Can't I walk home with another Brigade member? I am your chief after all!"

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

I didn't argue back and began walking.

"So, why are we doing dinner on such short notice?" I asked.

"I'm telling you just as I told Koizumi, it will be addressed there."

"Whatever."

"What do you mean 'whatever'? You're too predictable!" She scolded.

 _I believe I'm the only predictable one in the club, with the exception of Mikuru, because she knows everything that'll happen. Damn! Should've at least tried to ask her what was going to happen tonight!_

"Says you. You're just as unpredictable as I am predictable, pointing out things you want to do at last minute and chasing it until we get ourselves into trouble," I retorted.

At least it was something like dinner rather than a trip to an island or a mountain.

"Hmph," Haruhi pouted.

"Summer break is coming up, are you excited?" I asked, as I cringed at the thought of the repeating of those two weeks last year.

"Yeah! We're going to do more than last year! We'll start it with your homework so you don't forget this time!" She answered, saying the last sentence with more assertion but there was still excitement.

 _She's a little more optomistic than usual. Guess I better appreciate the peace while it lasts._

I admit to it, but the change in her behavior was all that it needed for me to fall into her plan of what that night would be. I liked her more when she was content with the world, or at least with me, and she knew it too.

"Ok then. What do you want to do?" I asked, hoping there is enough to not make her repeat 2 weeks for 500 more years.

"I've always wanted to skydive from a high distance. Maybe we'll take another island trip! We should go to another country!" She declared, confident she was doing every last thing.

"Sounds expensive," I said, as she laughed at my comment as if it were a joke.

"You're funny sometimes, Kyon."

 _Okay, she definitely has something up her sleeve. Now, what could it be_?

I don't exactly know why I thought that at first, but that last sentence was a little fishy, even for Haruhi Suzumiya. Let's just say Haruhi has said some _weird_ stuff.

We eventually separated in a two direction road, and for some reason I never felt more awkward and relieved in my life.

My sister was at a friend's and my parents were at work, so I was home alone with Shamisen.

"Why is this so weird for me? Why is she acting so weird?" I asked.

Shamisen entered the room.

"It's obvious enough for you to figure out," he said.

"You don't think-"

"Yes. I think she likes you."

"No way. She's Haruhi. Haruhi thinks that love is a disease. She pushes me around to do the dirty work."

"Why did she pick you then? And why does she never let you give up? Why does she make you do the things she may be scared or incapable of doing herself or without you?"

I began to realize all of this. She was so open with me and seemed more alive when I was cooperative or with her.

 _If this is so, then tonight she's-_

"That's what tonight is for! That's what she is planning and the only reason no one has told me is because they might be in! Damn you Koizumi!" I yelled.

But then I started to think.

 _Why is this such a bad thing? After all, we've been through so much it's natural for one of us to be like this._

When the time came to get ready, I was hesitant to leave, but my sister pushed me out and Haruhi reminded me not to be late via text message. I left the house, walking in the cool, summer evening.

 _What if the others don't show up? What if I can't keep my mouth shut? What if I don't say the right thing?_ _What if I don't feel the same way? And lastly, what if I'm wrong?_

I walk as if I'm pacing, but I'm still moving forward. I didn't look nervous, but I did look slightly confused.

I approached the building in which I was to be at.

 _Well, here I am. The restaurant._

I could see Koizumi through the window, talking to someone, who I assumed was Haruhi, so I walked inside. The man who welcomed and looked for reservations was now looking at me.

"Do you have a reservation?" he asked.

"No, I've got friends over there." I responded, walking toward their table.

I saw Koizumi, who waved to signal me over.

I arrived at their table, and I turned to Haruhi, who I was taken back by. She was in a dress, something you don't see Haruhi in as she was very casual. I actually thought she was beautiful, something Kyon from the first year wouldn't have thought.

 _What is happening to me?_

"Hi Kyon!" Haruhi said, with her million watt smile.

"H-hey guys," I said, swallowing.

I sat down next to Haruhi. I swear I just sat down without remembering she was there.

"Where are Ms. Asahina and Nagato?" I asked.

"Ms. Asahina can't make it tonight, but Yuki should be here soon," Koizumi responded.

And as soon as he said it, Nagato walked up to the table.

"Hey, Yuki! Happy you could make it!" Haruhi said, with her suspicious amount of enthusiasm.

"Hello," Nagato replied.

Nagato sat, remaining silent.

A fancy dressed waiter came up to the table.

"What do you ladies and gentlemen want tonight?" he asked.

There was like 5 things on the menu, and they were expensive.

"I'll have the steak," Haruhi requested, as she wanted the most expensive thing on the menu.

"I'll have the stew, please," I ordered, asking for the cheapest on the menu.

Koizumi ordered the lamb and Yuki also ordered the stew.

The waiter left with our orders.

"What should our summer trip be, Ms. Suzumiya?" Koizumi asked, sparking a conversation.

Our food eventually arrived. It was sort of a quiet dinner, with the exceptions of Koizumi and Haruhi's conversation about the future of the SOS Brigade, my input included.

When it came time to pay, we all pulled our wallets and money out.

"Wait! Put your wallets back. I organized the dinner so I'll pay," Haruhi announced.

My first thought: _Haruhi's being responsible? This isn't real!_

My second thought: _She must really like me. Will she do this ever again?_

My third thought: _I guess it's not such a bad thing to consider. Wait- what's happening here?_

I was falling for Haruhi's scheme which I partially hoped was for something else and for her in general. She got me where she wanted me. She wanted to claim me or at least that's what I began to think.

"Okay then, thanks Haruhi," I said, putting my wallet in my pocket.

"Thank you, Ms. Suzumiya," Koizumi responded, in relief for some reason.

Nagato said nothing about the bill, but I could tell she was somehow thankful.

We decided to leave the restaurant quickly, as Haruhi paid in cash, so we were free to leave.

The cool summer night felt good compared the heat in the restaurant, and the four of us walked quietly, until of course there was a two way turn, one leading to where Koizumi and Nagato lived, and one where Haruhi and I lived; what a coincidence. I can see why this happened. Mikuru knew what would happen with Koizumi and Nagato living a different direction of the restaurant.

This made the walk awkward, as we both knew what was going on. We walked by a streetlight as we stand under the stars. I kept walking, but Haruhi stopped. I stopped and turned around.

 _This is it._

"What is it, Haruhi?" I asked.

"Kyon, look at the stars. They're beautiful tonight."

"They are."

She got closer.

"Kyon, there's something I need to get off my chest and I'm not sure you're going to like it."

 _Should I take advantage and admit it to her before she has to put up with it and freak out?_

 _Do I even love her?_

 _Yes, Kyon. You do._

"Before you say that, I want you to know that you've changed my life. I wouldn't be where I am today without you. I don't like it when you make me do things but making you satisfied makes up for it. I just learned time goes by. This year has been awesome. As you said, the stars are beautiful, but I've found someone that beats the stars."

"Kyon, what are you saying?"

"Haruhi Suzumiya, I'm in love with you."

She had a surprised and emotionally happy look on her face. Haruhi immediately hugged me.

"I feel the same way, Kyon. I have since the beginning. I don't care if you are ordinary, as long as you are Kyon, I'll always love you! You hear me? I love you!"

"I hear you, loud and clear."

She grabbed my face and our lips locked.

I never felt so alive then. It felt real and as if nothing weird existed. It was just me and Haruhi in our own little world to ourselves.

Now, that I think about it, right there and then is when we finally felt as if we were aging. I would relive those days growing up anyday. I guess Haruhi didn't want to let her feelings linger any longer. I guess I came to realize how special something like this was.

 **A/N: Hey readers. This is a short oneshot I decided to do for the time being. These last two months have gone waaaay too fast and I haven't had anytime to write my Pokemon story. If you haven't seen the anime or read the book, the Haruhi Suzumiya series is a serious recommendation from me. If you are new to my profile, check my other/future stories on my account. I might do more of this stuff.**

 **Stay cool,**

 **bakercomics.**


End file.
